


Babe

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Belize Shadow [5]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Caring, Crying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Derdrian, Emotional Constipation, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Yet another little ficlet in the "Belize Shadow" series, taking place before the assault but after Belize. Deran is, as always, not very good with emotions but finds himself in a situation where he has to be more caring towards Adrian.





	Babe

  
”Hey, are you crying…? The fuck’s wrong, man?”  
  
Deran’s never been good with this. Comforting. It’s not something he does. The sobs in the other end increases and Deran tries to sound less irritated than he is.  
  
”Adrian, the hell’s going on, huh?”  
”I… Can you… pick me up? Please?”  
  
Deran looks over the pool, the backyard where the party is going on, where Craig is snorting yet another line from some chick’s belly and Baz is trying to engage in a drinking contest like a fucking teen. It’s a scene Deran’s seen a thousand times and he bites his lip.  
  
”Uhm…”  
” _Please_ , Deran?”  
”Where are you?”  
”Harbour.”  
”You don’t have your car?”  
”Deran, please, _please_ , just pick me up?”  
  
There’s a desperation in Adrian’s voice Deran’s not heard before and he nods, completely forgetting that Adrian can’t see him before he opens his mouth.  
  
”Yeah. I’ll come, alright. Stop bawling, I’m coming.”  
  
He’s adding the last words more for his own sake than Adrian’s. Deran hates crying. Smurf has been too good making him do that over the years.  
  
Deran opens the gate as Baz comes running.  
  
”Where are you going, dude?”  
”Just… got some things to do.”  
”What?”  
  
Baz sounds way too curious and Deran just opens the car door and jumps in.  
  
”What are you, Smurf?”  
  
That works, making Baz look defensive and he puts his hands up.  
  
”Just asking, man.”  
  
Deran doesn’t answer, turns the key and leaves. He’s got no time for Baz’s bullshit. Adrian usually never sounds worried. Well, not like this, and he _definately_ doesn’t cry. What if he’s injured? No, then he’d tell that straight away. What if someone died? Adrian has no close family, at least not one he has any contact with, and Deran honestly has no idea if there is a parent or sibling hiding somewhere far off that Adrian hasn’t told him about.  
  
He’s driving far over the speed limit and refuses to reckognize the increased heartbeats or the way he’s hurrying his steps when leaving the car. It’s dark, but he can spot Adrian, on his knees in the sand. Deran waves, runs the last bit, throwing himself down next to his friend, who’s clinging onto him like a damn child.  
  
”Deran…”  
  
Adrian sobs, shakes and grasps at Deran’s shirt and Deran is partly relieved, partly annoyed but most of all terribly confused beacuse he’s never seen his friend like this.  
  
”Hey, dude, what happened? The fuck are you doing down here and where’s your car, man?”  
”I… Deran, I think I’ve been drugged.”  
”What?”  
  
Deran almost laughs, because Adrian is pretty much the only person he knows who barely smokes weed and the idea of him getting some kind of bad trip from drugs is just bizarre. Then Deran’s head clears and he swallows.  
  
”Did you take anything, man?”  
”No… I… I had a drink and then… Fuck, Deran, I didn’t even finish it and then I left but… I don’t remember…”  
  
Slowly realising what could’ve happened, Deran has a hard time keeping calm, but by the look of Adrian’s clothes and the fact that he still has his watch and wallet, he’s not been robbed or… Deran takes a deep breath and simply pulls Adrian close and just hugs him.  
  
”It’s alright, man, I’m here now. Just calm down, Adrian, alright?”  
  
Deran whispers soft words, holds his friend tight and rubs his shoulders. He thinks about all the things he’ll do to whatever asshole who spiked Adrian’s drink and left him wandering around here. What if he’d ended up in the water? Deran isn’t a soft and tender guy, but he’s forgetting about that now as he realises things could’ve ended really fucking bad, had Adrian not called. He’s sobbing into Deran’s neck and yes, Deran hates tears, but these are not the manipulating ones and instead of getting irritated, he keeps stroking Adrian’s back and places small kisses on his shoulder.  
  
”I’m gonna take you home, babe.”  
  
Babe? He didn’t say buddy? Deran is suddenly relieved Adrian’s drugged, meaning he probably wont remember this.  
  
He helps Adrian to his feet, which is easier said than done in his condition, and they make it back to Deran’s car one small bit at the time.  
  
”Where’s your car, man?”  
”Home. Walked to the… bar.”  
”Which bar?”  
”Don’t remember. Fuck, I think I might…”  
  
Adrian throws up just before Deran opens the car door and when Deran grabs his arm to make him steady, he discovers a bruise around Adrian’s wrist. This means murder.  
  
He helps his friend to sit down once he’s done puking and then Deran drives straight back to Adrian’s place. His friend is crying and Deran, used to drugs, knows there’s no point in trying to make him stop. It’s better to just let it proceed naturally. Could be a date rape drug, but poorly dosed and Deran sends a silent prayer of thanks somewhere for that, as he finds the keys in Adrian’s pocket and unlocks the door.  
  
Adrian more or less stumbles inside and Deran opens the bathroom door just before Adrian is about to crash his head into it.  
  
”Jesus, man… You want some… Oh…”  
  
Water? Apparently not. His friend is already busy trying to puke his guts out and Deran kneels beside him and holds a hand on his forehead. Adrian’s sobs are extremely uncomfortable to hear and Deran just wants them to stop because they’re digging holes in his brain. He nuzzles Adrian’s neck, nibbling it gently and takes his hand.  
  
”It’s gonna be okay, man. I’m staying with you, you know.”  
”Promise?”  
  
Adrian sounds so wretched if Deran had any doubts about him not being drugged, they’re gone now and he forgets about how he feels about tears and the fact that he’s bad at comforting, and just holds him as Adrian makes his final prayer to the porcelain gods. Deran sighs.  
  
”Of course I promise, stupid.”  
  
It takes a while before Adrian can stand, rinsing his mouth with some fluor and then Deran helps him, with unusual care, to bed. He’s angry. Not with Adrian, of course not, and he’s completely forgotten about the party. Deran’s only concern now is his friend, whatever asshole who spiked his drink and all the different painful punishments Deran can think of for him. He helps Adrian undress and get under the covers before Deran, without really thinking about it, goes to lock the door, turn the lights off and get his own clothes off, not even knowing what time it is. He finds a bucket in the bathroom and puts it by the bed, before climbing over Adrian to the other side and pulls him close.  
  
”How are you feeling?”  
”Don’t have anything more to throw up… Hey, am I at home?”  
”Yeah.”  
”Good. Are… are you staying?”  
  
Adrian sounds scared and in the last second, Deran remembers that Adrian could’ve ended up in the water and barely even knows where he is. Deran turns his friend to face him and puts an arm under his head. Adrian is pale, seems confused and Deran plants a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
”Try to get some sleep, okay? I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”  
”Thanks…”  
  
Adrian sighs and Deran fears he’ll start crying again, but instead his spiked lover curls up close to him, nuzzling his chest and for a moment Deran wonders if that’s just not far more dangerous than getting spiked. But then, his best friend and on/off lover, makes a small, kittenish noise, finally relaxing and Deran kisses the dark hair.  
  
”Sweet dreams, babe.”


End file.
